


Aniversário Florido

by CAT5UMU



Series: Lawlu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, OnePiece - Freeform, aniversario do law, atsumiyau
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Doce encanto que caí quando senti seu cheiro doce e floral.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017637
Kudos: 8





	Aniversário Florido

**Author's Note:**

> Uma one-shot feita para o aniversário do Law.   
> Boa leitura...

Ter uma bagunça nova em sua vida não era novidade alguma para Law, afinal, desde pequeno aprendeu a lidar com surpresas — boas ou ruins. Nunca se importou tanto com festas de aniversários ou conversas animadas, apenas um bolinho de arroz e estar encostado relaxando era o suficiente para ele.

Até Luffy aparecer.

Sim, o pequeno idiota, estúpido, imaturo e abobado. Law precisava inúmeras vezes respirar fundo e contar até o número infinito para não virar as costas e deixar o pequeno agitado por conta própria; mesmo sendo o que mais desejasse nos dias juntos. Ninguém nunca diria que gato e rato aprenderia a viver em harmonia depois de tantos dias.

Nem Ace e Sabo conseguiam entender como Luffy conseguiu deixar Law perto de si mesmo, logo o homem mais ignorante e fechado, totalmente sem vontade alguma de comemorar algo em sua vida. Trafalgar era sempre monótono, vivo como uma flor sem cor, como uma cor pastel, com algo a ser mostrado, mas sem a necessidade de chamar atenção.

Já Luffy não, ele era totalmente o oposto das cores pastéis ou flores claras. Chegava para mostrar que estava ali, precisava deixar claro que era ele e só  _ ele _ . Luffy era diferente e Law entendia isso, por isso, se deixou levar pelas artimanhas do garoto, ao menos era o que ele achava. Na verdade, Law nem sabia que estava caído e rendido ao garoto de 1,74 metros; nunca gostou de assumir seus sentimentos, fossem alegres ou tristes. 

Ele não acreditava em sentimentos.

Até Luffy o agarrar pela primeira vez no festival idiota que o garoto insistia em ir todo ano e o beijá-lo, como se fizessem isso todos os dias. O doce gosto de sua boca inebriou de forma tão sutil e apetitosa que Law nem cogitou afastá-lo, apenas aproveitou a boca tão macia e o gosto adocicado da maçã-do-amor que havia comido minutos atrás.

A partir daquele dia, seus sentimentos viraram ao avesso, o certo virou errado, o politicamente correto virou duvidoso e a sensação de perder os sentidos quando o via dia após dia só fez ter certeza de uma coisa.  _ Estava se apaixonando. _

Demoraram cerca de duas semanas para falar sobre o beijo no festival. Luffy se sentia estúpido, pensava que o mais velho não havia feito nada porque estavam na frente de outros, por que havia o beijado? Ele sabia dos sentimentos nutridos por Law, desde os primeiros dias que enchia o saco, o irritava, o deixava furioso, tudo aquilo era apenas para ter a atenção dele inteira para si mesmo.

Claro que quem tomou a iniciativa foi Luffy e do jeito desengonçado e afobado de sempre, pedindo desculpas, falando que não era para ter feito aquilo e que ele sabia do espaço que haviam combinado entre eles, apenas para o conforto do tatuado.

Law ficava cansado todo momento que Luffy se justificava com desculpas baratas dizendo que as atitudes que ele tomava era estúpida ou banal e isso era porque ele não via assim. Trafalgar invejava a natureza divertida e extrovertida do garoto, isso era uma das razões dele se apaixonar pelo garoto.

Pela primeira vez em cinco anos juntos, Law pôde não pensar antes de tomar uma atitude. Sentia-se assustado, com medo, mas a vontade e o anseio de ter os lábios do baixinho colado nos seus mais uma vez, era mais que necessário. Era assustador desejar tanto um gosto doce.

Luffy ficou surpreso e sem palavras por um breve momento, o que fez Law rir fraco sob os lábios finos do outro. Sentia a textura fina e macia, o cheiro adocicado e o mesmo gosto doce do dia do primeiro dia do festival, os olhos banhados de luxúria, desejo e desespero era a passagem livre para qualquer um dos dois. 

E só por aquela noite, Law largou todos os seus medos e toda a sensação de se sentir preso, só por desejar sentir mais uma vez o gosto adocicado.

Law andava pelas ruas enfeitadas e procurava um ser em questão. 

Os últimos dias não estavam uma bagunça, na verdade, Luffy estava até menos afobado e sempre que podiam, ficavam juntos e apenas se divertiam da maneira que podiam. Tudo aquilo era novo e complicado para Law decidir o que estava acontecendo, mas ele queria pagar para ver.

Parou na grade próxima da praça e voltou a tomar mais do seu sakê prestando atenção nas pessoas que andavam com seus pares, suas vestimentas exuberantes ou as mais simples perdidas nas quadras de jogos. Law gostava de observar as coisas ao seu redor, virou um certo passatempo  _ divertido _ para ele.

Sentiu as duas mãos mornas tampar seus olhos e o riso fraco próximo de seu pescoço; o cheiro doce e florido era muito bem reconhecido pelo mais velho, que sorriu ao saber que seu par havia finalmente chegado para continuarem com a bela programação entediante deles. 

Sentiu algo passando por trás de sua orelha, deixando certo  _ desconforto _ que logo passou ao sentir a maciez próxima de seu rosto. Abriu seus olhos vendo Luffy sorrir a sua frente com seus dedos passando pela rosa em sua orelha.

— Um presente pequeno para você…

Law sorriu fraco percebendo a pequena lembrança que receberia no dia tão monótono que era seu aniversário, porque por incrível que parecesse, com Luffy nada podia ficar tão sem açúcar ou sem cor.


End file.
